


cramps and friendship

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, cramps suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Andi groans as a cramp rolls through her stomach. Of all the days to get her period, this was definitely the worse. She looked up at the ceiling, quietly hoping that the pain would go away soon. As if responding to her plea, another cramp rolled through.“Andi!” Her best friend’s voice brings her back to reality as Buffy comes jogging up to her, wearing a hoodie that is slightly too big on her, one of Marty’s, Andi thinks. The brown skinned girl’s brow furrows as she looks at Andi. “You ok?”
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Buffy Driscoll & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	cramps and friendship

Andi groans as a cramp rolls through her stomach. Of all the days to get her period, this was definitely the worse. She looked up at the ceiling, quietly hoping that the pain would go away soon. As if responding to her plea, another cramp rolled through.  
  
“Andi!” Her best friend’s voice brings her back to reality as Buffy comes jogging up to her, wearing a hoodie that is slightly too big on her, one of Marty’s, Andi thinks. The brown-skinned girl’s brow furrows as she looks at Andi. “You ok?”  
  
Andi shrugs, closing her eyes for a moment. “You look pale.” Andi sighs, running a hand through her hair, her other hand rubbing small circles on her stomach. “I’m-I’m fine.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at her.“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Because if you aren’t, I can call my dad to pick you up.”  
  
Andi shakes her head. Since they were little, Buffy’s dad has been the one who if her, Buffy or Cyrus got sick, would come and pick them up. As much as she appreciates Mr. Driscoll’s willingness to drop everything, she doesn’t want to bug him. Nor does she really need it yet.  
  
“I promise I’ll be fine. It’s just cramps, Buff. Not all of us have an awesome boyfriend who will skip class and hang out with us until we feel better ” She tries to joke, her voice cracking as another cramp hits. She slides down to the floor, thankful that it’s lunch, so the hallways are basically empty. Buffy shakes her head pulling out her phone from her back pocket, texting her dad as she sits down beside Andi, her arm wrapped around Andi’s shoulder.  
  
“He’ll be here in 15. Do you want me to wait with you?” Andi nods and Buffy smiles. “I got you, Mack. I got you.”  
  
And well, that’s all Andi needed.  
  



End file.
